Fight for Zoey
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Rudolph's life is perfect. He's become famous in the village. He earns the doe of his dreams. What could go wrong? Then he comes face to face with Arrow, who wants to have Zoey back. Rudolph will have to fight for his love.
1. The Confrontation

**Fight for Zoey**

It was a beautiful day in Santa's Village. The sun was shining, there was a soft cold breeze, and the lake water was as still as it is covered in ice.

Rudolph walked down the road on his way to give Zoey a special gift, saying hello to the other residents. Thoughts of the beautiful doe flowed through his brain. He smiled as he walked up to her stable.

The young flyer knocked. The door opened slightly, then completely when Zoey realized it was Rudolph.

"Hi, Rudolph." she said shyly.

"Hey, Zoey." Rudolph smiled. "I got you something."

He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain with a golden heart that read in lovely cursive "Zoey".

"Ru-Rudolph...How?" Zoey stammered as Rudolph put it around her neck.

"Well..." Rudolph blushed. "I saw you eyeing it at the store and I thought no one except you would look more beautiful in it. So, I bought it and got your name put on it."

Zoey, then overcome with such joy, wrapped her hooves around Rudolph's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. They landed in the snow. Rudolph was surprised by this, then closed his eyes and began to kiss her back, rolling over so he was on top of her.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the two kissing in public. But they just decided to let the couple continue. After all, it was never unusual to see new teenage couples having their "moment".

But there was one teenage buck who was not about to let this go. Arrow had walked right into the middle of the scene. Immediately, anger filled him.

"You're going to pay for this, Reject." he growled under his breath. "First, you take away my spotlight, and now you're trying to take my doe. Well, we'll see about that."

He stormed off.

Meanwhile, the couple broke apart, then embarrassingly stood up.

"Wow, Zoey," Rudolph said, smiling, "that was amazing."

Zoey blushed. "Really? You liked it?"

"I loved it." Then he realized what time it was.

"Oh, I have to go." He kissed her briefly.

"Bye, Rudolph." Zoey said sweetly.

"Bye, Zoey." He smiled warmly, then reluctantly turned around and headed home.

As soon as he turned the corner, he was practically hopping.

 _She kissed me! She kissed me!_ he thought.

He hadn't gotten far enough when he suddenly pictured getting stabbed with a knife.

Except that wasn't a knife. That was Arrow. He rammed Rudolph with his antlers, causing Rudolph to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

When he was able to stand up, that's when he realized who it was.

 _Oh, boy, here we go again._ he thought.

"Got something to say, Reject?" Arrow snarled.

"What are you doing this time, Arrow?" Rudolph said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Don't act dumb. You kissed my doe!" He kicked at the snow like a bull getting ready to charge.

Rudolph couldn't take it anymore. "She's not your doe anymore! She dumped you. Just let her go!"

This just angered Arrow even more. "She's mine! And now you're trying to take her from me! You've ruined my life enough already, Reject!"

He got ready to charge at him. Rudolph closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Just then, Cupid ran right into the middle of it.

"Arrow, quit it!" he shouted. "I don't know what's going on, but it has to stop. Arrow, go home. We'll talk about this later, mister."

Arrow did so, but never took his eyes of Rudolph.

The fellow flyer turned to his nephew. "You okay, Rudolph?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rudolph said, rubbing his side. "But what's his problem?"

Cupid sighed. "I don't know, buddy. Ever since you saved Christmas, he's blamed you for everything."

Rudolph paused. What did he do wrong? All he did was save Christmas. But what does Arrow think about _that?_ That he took away all his attention? He stole his dad's respect? Then he saw the real reason: Zoey.

Cupid said goodbye before heading home to talk to Arrow.

Rudolph decided that he had to go somewhere else.

 _I have to talk to Zoey._


	2. The Deal

Rudolph ran to Zoey's house to warn her about Arrow.

Panting, he once again knocked on the door.

Zoey opened it with a concerned look on her face. "Rudolph, what's wrong?"

"It's Arrow." he panted.

...

They sat in front of the fire.

"He rammed me. He was angry that I kissed you. Apparently, he still thinks you belong with him."

Zoey got a confused look on her face. "But I dumped him at the Reindeer Games."

"That's what I told him. But I guess he didn't listen."

Zoey then gave him a small kiss. "What he should also know is that I'm in love with you, not him. I mean, it was so obvious that I was the one who kissed you. This is my fault."

Rudolph kissed her back. "No, it wasn't. It was meant to happen." He placed his hoof over hers.

Zoey blushed. "Don't worry, Rudolph. I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll stop then."

"Are you sure, Zoey? I'm worried about how he'll take it."

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

...

The next morning, Zoey went to talk to Arrow, with Rudolph hiding so he could make sure nothing went wrong.

She walked up to Arrow.

"Hi, Arrow."

Arrow turned to see her with a serious look on her face.

"Hey, Zoey, what's up?"

"Arrow, we need to talk."

He saw the necklace that Rudolph gave her. "Oh, so the red-nosed reject is sucking up to you? Well, I-"

"Calm down."

When he did, Zoey got straight to the point.

"Arrow, we're through. I've told you before at the Reindeer Games. You are just going to have to accept the fact that Rudolph and I are attracted to each other. You just need to move on."

Then, fulfilled with anger, Arrow punched Zoey in the cheek, causing her to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"You bitch!" Arrow roared. "After all I've done, you've decided to take the side of the reject!"

"Hey!" Rudolph shouted, running over.

He sat next to her. "Are you okay?" When Zoey looked up at Rudolph, he saw blood pouring from her lower lip.

Rudolph immediately was overcome with a feeling he rarely got: hate.

As someone came over to treat Zoey, Rudolph turned his attention back to Arrow.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed. "WHY ARE YOU TREATING HER LIKE THIS?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" His soft brown eyes seemed to now fill with pure anger. His nose, which would usually glow a beautiful and friendly red, now burned a deep, scary crimson.

Arrow showed no remorse. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE NOW THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE! NOW BOTH OF YOU ARE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

"Arrow, you need to quit being so shallow and leave her alone!" Rudolph growled.

"If you're going to be like that, then I challenge you to a race." Arrow said, poking a hoof.

Rudolph paused, then realized what he meant. He wanted to challenge him to another sleigh race. At first, he wanted to decline it. Then he looked at Zoey. He didn't want Arrow to keep tormenting her or to try and break them up. He had no other choice.

"Fine, challenge accepted," he sighed, "but here's the deal: if I win, you must give up Zoey and you need to promise that you'll never abuse or threaten either one of us."

Arrow paused. "Deal. Tomorrow at the stadium, two o'clock. Don't be late." He stomped off.

Rudolph sighed again, then watched as Zoey was treated and then walked her home. She kept on turning back to Rudolph.

Rudolph was then overcome with a strong feeling of determination.

"I'm doing this for Zoey." he said to himself. "This is for the love of my life."


	3. Visiting Zoey

Rudolph woke up with a nervous feeling in his stomach. Today was the day. The day that he would race Arrow.

He got up and headed out the door, leaving a note that he was heading to see Zoey to see if she was okay. After the injury that Arrow had inflicted upon her, he never saw her for the rest of the day. Being away from her was the hardest time of his life.

When he came to the house, Zoey's father opened it.

"Well, hello, Rudolph." he said. "What brings you here?"

"I want to check on Zoey."

...

Rudolph found his doefriend sitting in her room.

"Hey, Zoey." He smiled warmly.

She grinned as the buck sat next to her. "Hi, Rudolph. I heard that you're going to race with Arrow over me."

Rudolph looked at her. "Yeah. But the only reason why I accepted it was because I'm doing it for _you_."

Zoey looked back at him, her eyes filled with fright and pain. "Rudolph, I'm happy that you're doing this, but please win. I can't stand going with Arrow."

Rudolph smiled again as he wrapped a foreleg around her. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen."

He then kissed her. This one seemed even better than their first one. It was full of even more emotions; love, sadness, anger, joy. Zoey felt as if she was about to faint.

They broke apart.

"How's your lip?" Rudolph asked.

Zoey smiled. "You just made it feel better."

Then he got up. "I got to get ready for the race. I'll see you there."

"Bye, Rudolph." she said.

"Bye."

He walked out the door, now feeling more determined than ever.


	4. The Race

As Rudolph entered the stadium, he saw Santa was there, along with Mrs. Claus, Boone and Doggle, Blitzen and Mitzi, Slyly and Leonard, Cupid and his doe, and all the fellow flyers.

He was waiting in the trophy hall when Zoey came in.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?"

She walked up to him. "I just wanted to see you before the race starts."

Rudolph blushed, causing his nose to glow.

Zoey giggled. She always liked it when that happened.

They went into a romantic stare until the referee shouted, announcing that the race was about to begin.

"I have to go." Rudolph said nervously.

Zoey wrapped her hoof around him. "Good luck." Then, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Rudolph felt an enormous surge of energy rush through him. As soon as Zoey pulled away, he kissed her cheek and practically ran out onto the field.

Rudolph stood next to Arrow.

"Ready to lose, Reject?" Arrow sneered. "Soon, Zoey will be all mine."

"Shut up." Rudolph said simply.

 _5...4...3...2...1_

The referee fired his pistol, and the race was on.

Rudolph ran faster than ever before, and soon he found himself moving so swiftly that Doggle didn't even have to pull the reins.

"Go, Red! Go!" Slyly chanted.

"Show him who's boss, lil' buddy!" Leonard yelled.

Rudolph smiled as he heard his friends cheer for him.

Then he started turning the corner. His heart beating rapidly, he smoothly raced down the lane. But it wasn't long before he realized Arrow was neck to neck with him.

"Zoey still loves me more than you!" he shouted, trying once again to discourage Rudolph.

"Sorry, Arrow, but it's not going to work this time." Rudolph said, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Oh, yeah?" Arrow yelled. "Then how come she told me the other day?"

Rudolph rolled his eyes. "First of all, she's been afraid of you ever since you hurt her. Secondly, don't make me use my nose again!"

At this time, Rudolph noticed that he was getting closer to the turn. _If I can get to that corner, I can win_.

Soon, they turned the second corner and were heading towards the finish line.

"Prepare to give up Zoey, Ruddy." Arrow sneered.

This was a mistake, for as soon as he said that, Rudolph, focused more than ever to save Zoey, picked up the speed and crossed the finish line.

Everyone cheered.

"Yes!" Zoey cried. She ran down to an incredibly exhausted Rudolph, who, as soon as he saw her, hugged her, causing both of them to fall into the snow. They smiled at each other and started kissing again.

Blitzen smiled and looked at Mitzi. "Young love. Remember when we were like that?"

Mitzi kissed her husband's cheek. "Feels just like yesterday."

Arrow was sickened; both by the image of them making out and the fact that he didn't win.

"This isn't fair!" he lamented. "I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry, Arrow," Santa said, "but you can't have another race. You must give Zoey away to Rudolph."

Arrow growled. "Fine." Then he walked out of the stadium.

Slyly and Leonard rushed down.

"You did it, Red!" Slyly was jumping. "You beat your cousin _and_ you got the doe!"

"You were awesome, lil' buddy!" Leonard said, rubbing Rudolph's head.

Then the two walked off to give the couple some time alone together.

Rudolph looked at Zoey and they lay on the ground again, with Rudolph once again on top of her.

"Well, are you ready to be with me forever?" Rudolph said.

"It's all I ever wanted." she said.

They kissed once more, making this one last.


	5. Epilogue

_One week later..._

Rudolph and Zoey's relationship was more popular than expected. They were congratulated by everyone and had even been named "Cutest Couple" at school.

Arrow hadn't been seen since the race. Even though they felt relieved that they had escaped his torment, the couple wondered where he was.

One morning, Rudolph picked up Zoey on the way to school when, as they were walking, Arrow appeared.

Rudolph blocked Zoey and kept her behind him, fearing the worst.

"Woah, don't worry, Rudolph," Arrow said, sounding as normal as ever, "I'm not going to hurt your doe."

Okay, this is weird. He called Rudolph by his real name _and_ he didn't claim Zoey as his own.

"Look, the reason why I came here is because I want to for all the things I've done to you for several years. I just want to start over again. Can you forgive me?"

The couple could see the pleading in his eyes.

Rudolph smiled. "Don't worry, Arrow. We forgive you."

"Would you like to walk to school with us?" Zoey asked.

Arrow grinned. He knew that their was still a chance for love. He just needed to look for it in someone else.

"Sure." he said.

They walked to school, talking and laughing all the way.

...

Arrow did in fact find love, in a doe named Anna. They spent the rest of their lives together.

As for Rudolph and Zoey, they were together long enough for Rudolph to ask Zoey to marry him, have a Wedding, and for Zoey to give birth to a beautiful young doe.

Everything was now perfect.

 **Hope you guys liked my first chapter story! It was short, but it was fun to write!**


End file.
